Kazumi Asakura
|family= Shun Asakura (Cousin) |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High Villainous Art Club |entrance exam=Entered on Recommendation |quirk apprehension= |class grades=A's |debut= Our Hero Academia: Chapter 10.5 |voice= |alias= Demoness (悪魔 Akuma) |bloodtype = B-}} Kazumi Asakura (一美•朝倉 Kazumi Asakura, lit, Beautiful Cherry Blossom): is a student at U.A. High School, currently spending her second term as part of General Studies after having initially entered on recommendation to the Hero Course but turned it down in favor for a normal education. Having been born with a quirk and appearance that held no resemblance to anyone in her family tree, Kazumi's birth was received with both shock and discontent that almost separated her parents apart as her mother was accused of having been unfaithful. A rumor which followed and alienated Kazumi from the locals throughout her upbringing, even after it was proven that her quirk was the result of a mutation, and received the attention of heroes and schools alike. As a student at U.A, Kazumi not only serves as a gifted student but also the Founder and President of the Villainous Art Club, a school environment created to satisfy her own curiosity and need for creating art whilst providing a place for students with more nefarious characteristics and abilities. But together with her appearance and the increased attention brought about by the club, she was expectedly nicknamed as the Demoness (悪魔 Akuma) amongst the other students, to which she now uses as an alias when making her art. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Abilities Ways of Combat Hand-to-hand Physical and Mental Abilities Overall Abilities: Keen Intellect: Quirk Vision ( Bijon, lit, See the Future): is an Emitter Quirk used by Kazumi. It is a rare, yet simple, mutational quirk that allows Kazumi to peer five seconds into the future using the "eye" on her forehead, granting her the ability to see the actions that the person she's looking at is about to perform. When activating her quirk, the markings around Kazumi's body and on top forehead begins to glow in a bright red colour, with the exception of the eye-like sigil which turns from its standard grey to a bright yellow, that lasts for five seconds from which the quirk will revitalize itself until it can be performed again. Upon activation whilst looking at a person, Kazumi will receive the events that will unfold inside her head instantaneously as if it had been part of her own and will thereafter "know" what type of actions that person will execute. These memories are could be described as fragmented as they only showcase the environment and person itself, all the while other people are seemingly removed entirely from the memory itself. Unlike that of other similar quirks, this one does not require any physical or eye contact in order for it to activate but it's however unreliable as soon as someone else joins the equation. The reason for why the quirk becomes somewhat unreliable is due only able to predict the actions of one individual at the time and that person alone, meaning that Kazumi's quirk does not account for other people's interactions and will have to rely on her own experience and reflexes to make up for that. This naturally also means that the quirk does not see the outcome of her own intervention of this event but more so that she simply knows her opponent's next move. In addition, the quirk is only able interpret the future through their own senses, meaning that even if Kazumi uses her quirk on someone far away, she will not be able to hear what they're about to say as she isn't close enough to do so. There is finally also "interlock" in between the activation of her quirk and Kazumi's ability to do so again, whilst she able to predict five seconds into the future, during that same time she is unable to activate the quirk again as seen when her markings turn brighter. Which in theory, makes her capable of continuously being able to predict every action made by the person she's looking at, but only in a " one against one" scenario as any other person's actions can affect and change the outcome of the future. Moves Other Equipment Relationships Family= |-| Students= |-| Teachers= Quotes Trivia *Kazumi’s appearance is based on Ibaraki Douji from the Fate series.